


Go Clop Yourself

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bronies, Crack, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt says it all: 'n goes on google and searches bronies and becomes scared'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Clop Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+tumblr+anon).



> A quick fic written for an anon on tumblr in about 10 minutes, including laughing/cringing

It all started when Cheren told N “Go clop yourself, freak.”

"What is that supposed to mean?" N asked.

"Look it up!" Cheren shouted before storming off.

"Don’t actually look it up," Black said before running after his friend.

But how could N expect to survive in the world of trainers if he did not understand the way they spoke?

So N googled it in a library. It would not show a lot of results due to some kind of government restrictions, but it did give him another key word: bronies.

So N moved on to googling bronies.

Black had been correct. N should not have looked it up. Or perhaps he should have. N had been starting to question whether or not humans were as cruel as he had been raised to believe, but this clearly proved that there were few exceptions. The bronies wanted to sexually abuse ponyta and blitzle. There were many of them. N could not find an accurate formula to find out how many, but it was a global phenomena.

N was afraid of them. But his fear was nothing compared to the fear pokémon must feel. N would have to overcome it, to turn his fear into courage and fight to destroy the bronies once and for all.

And he would start with Cheren.

**Author's Note:**

> The real joke here is Cheren isn't even a brony. He thinks N is.


End file.
